April Fools!
by Retarded Lolicon
Summary: Nico pranks µ's members. µ's members hunts for Nico. -When you don't put effort on the summary- Nico pranked every single µ's member, will someone be not a victim to her pranks?
Author's note: Here's a good for nothing fanfic for all of you guys who are bored, including me. I'm not really the best when it comes to comedy or something but I hope you enjoy this fanfic. There might be errors in grammar but yeah xD Hope you enjoy this fanfic ^_^

* * *

During their recess time, Rin was called out by Nico to talk but after that, Rin had a gloomy look on her face; there was also a hint of wetness at her face but it didn't look like it was tears. Maki and Hanayo decided that they should talk to Rin during lunch break since Nico consumed much of Rin's time during recess. Now lunch break came, Maki and Hanayo are looking at their disappointed friend, Rin. Maki threw a confusing look at Rin while Hanayo had a worried look plastered on her face.

"Rin-chan is there something wrong?" Hanayo asked her with concern.

"Yes Kayo-chin! I can't believe I was fooled and out of all people it was Nico-chan nya!"

"So, what kind of idiocy did she do this time?" Maki asked while twirling her hair.

"She made me open a box then a lot of powder exploded to my face. She told me it's a gift for me being a good friend nya." Rin's voice was sad. "I can't believe she got me fooled."

Hanayo and Maki can't believe to this story. Maki can't believe Nico's idiocy, she is supposed to be a role model to all but she kept on looking for trouble. "Why did Nico-chan do this to you? She is so childish." Maki asked her.

"Ah... Today is April 1 so it is April fools day." Hanayo answered.

"That's right nya! I was thinking pranking her but she got me first nya. Nico-chan is a worthy rival for pranking nya!"

"More like your rival when it comes to stupidity. Don't worry Rin; out of the 'Baka Trio' she is the most idiotic."

"Does that mean that Honoka and I are smarter than her nya?"

"Well, yeah maybe. Yes?" Maki looked away still twirling her hair.

"I think you guys shouldn't talk about Nico-chan like that." Hanayo told them.

"I'm motivated now nya! Guys will you help me prank Nico-chan?" Rin asked the two girls. Hanayo smiled brightly at her best friend and Rin considered that as a yes while Maki swayed her head side wards indicating a no; the princess thinks it's too childish and stupid, but Rin won't take no as ab answer. To avoid more victims at Nico's pranks, they ran off their classroom and went to the second year.

* * *

They called for Honoka, Kotori and Umi. When they saw them, their face are filled with disgust and looked deprived.

"What happened nya?"

"Nico-chan offered us some Jelly beans and we accepted it; the moment we took one, the jelly bean didn't taste like we expected to be." Kotori told them. They were too late.

"That brat needs to be shot by an arrow."

"Ahhh... the taste of the jelly bean is not gone yet!" Honoka said like she was drunk.

"So, what kind of business you guys have with us? Don't tell me Nico also pranked one of you guys." Umi asked

"Hell yeah she did. She fooled Rin out of her wits. She only fooled Rin, Hanayo and I are still safe." Maki answered.

"We need to stop Nico-chan before she pranks anybody else." Hanayo told them.

"But how do we stop her?" Kotori asked in a soft voice.

"In order to beat a prankster is also to prank them back!" Honoka held her fist high, still acting drunk."

"I agree nya!" Rin also held her fist high.

"But! I'm still upset because she pranked me first! but first I have a confession." Honoka cleared her throat and continued. "I am pregnant." She said with a serious tone. Umi fainted right at the spot while everyone had their jaws hanging. Rin just laughed at this.

"That's not good enough to fool anyone Honoka-chan! We all fully know that only Tsubasa-san can only do that to you nya! Even if she's a girl nya!" The words that came out from Rin's mouth once again made the audience make their jaws drop to the ground.

"Hahaha... you guys and stop Nico-chan, I'll bring Umi the infirmary and tell her that you were joking." The troops said their thanks to Kotori and their fallen comrade, Umi. The soldiers have now departed to stop the evil lord, Nico Yazawa from pranking others.

* * *

This time they went to the third year, to look for Nozomi and Eli but to their dismay, they were not there. They went to the student council room and found the Cute Elichika at her desk.

"Nyaa... it stinks here nya." Rin said.

"Hmm... now that you said it, it kinda does." Honoka stated.

"I-it's Nico's fault!" Eli shouted while blushing.

"What kind of prank did she do this time?" Maki asked.

"A while ago Nico called me and led me here at this room. She told me to sit down at this chair and suddenly." Eli gulped and looked down. "When I sat down I heard like something popped. After it popped it smelled a little. I was about to ask Nico what that was but she ran away."

"Didn't you see what was at the chair first?" Hanayo asked.

"I was focused on talking to Nico. I guess she also succeeded on taking all of my attention to her. She got me fooled. Happy April fools day, got fooled by Nico."

"It smells like rotten eggs. Nico-chan is out-witting us! Her next victim might be Nozomi-chan nya!"

"Yeah, I don't know about that since Nozomi and tarot cards and her groping skills. Nozomi can stop her. I hope so." Eli said.

"Yeah Eli-chan want to help us capture Nico-chan?" Honoka asked.

"Uhh, no thanks. I'm waiting for Nozomi here. She went to the clinic to get a new skirt for me since this one I am wearing stinks of rotten eggs." Eli sighed. "Why are you guys hunting for Nico?"

"That idiot gave Rin a box that contains power and exploded on her face while the second year trio was given a pack of jelly beans that tasted like puke by Nico-chan." Maki sighed. "Hanayo and I are not victims of her idiocy yet; well I hope we won't be."

"I see, she got you guys too." Suddenly, the door opened revealing a Nozomi with a crooked smile.

"N-nozomi, what's with the smile? Did Nico prank you too?"Eli asked.

"Elicchi here's your skirt." She handed the skirt to Eli. Eli gave a reassuring look to her. "I've been groped." This remark made everyone in the room shocked, well except for Maki. They can't believe that Nozomi, who has the power to read Tarot Cards, the groper, got fooled by some prank by Nico.

"Nozomi, I am sure you took a look at your tarot cards right?"

"Yeah.I saw that incoming but I never expected it to be so.. grand? Anyways what happened was unexpected. I did expect her to come to me and prank me but I didn't know Nicocchi can do that."

"Do what exactly? Did she throw something at your face?" Maki asked.

"No, she flipped over me then groped me and slapped something on my butt. I think it was something the same with Elicchi."

"You guys were not together nya?"

"Elicchi got called by Nico and they went out fast, I wasn't able to follow quickly. I didn't know where Nicocchi brought Elicchi at so I checked a few places before going to the student council room. When I got there, Elicchi told me everything. I went out to get a skirt for her. When I was on my way back to the student council that is where I met Nico. I made a second trip back to the clinic because of what she slapped on my butt. It smelled like rotten eggs and fart."

"She is really an IDIOT!" Maki said angrily. The other members looked at her with confusing faces. They didn't know why Maki was mad. She was not pranked yet, yet she was mad. Was she mad because they got pranked? Was she mad because of Nico's idiocy? Questions ran inside there head but they decided not to talk about it."Rin, Hanayo, we should go back to our classroom. Lunch break will be over." Maki took a glance on the clock; the others did the same gesture.

"Nyaa. We couldn't capture Nico-chan nya."

"Don't worry, we still have club activities later. Hanayo" Nozomi took out a tarot card. "Seems like you are Nicocchi's next target."

"I-I'll be careful."

"Don't worry nya! Rin will protect Kayo-chin!"

When the bell rang, all of them went back to their respective classroom. Hanayo became cautious of her surroundings and wasn't able to concentrate during class. Everyone's minds were all focused on getting good revenge for Nico. Their afternoon classes flew by fast because of their thoughts about the prankings.

* * *

When class ended, a first year called for Hanayo outside. Rin and Maki thought that she would be fine. They followed Hanayo after but they didn't see her there. Rin took Hanayo's bag and told Maki to tell everyone that Hanayo was gone. Rin dashed off and ran through the halls. She changed forms and now became "Hanayo Detector" Our PanaDetector is on her way to save her beloved Rice princess. After a while of running around, she finally saw Hanayo at the bench nearby.

"Kayo-chin! Are you okay? Did Nico-chan hurt you?" Rin asked her. "Kayo-chin?" Rin shook her but still didn't get a response until Hanayo stood up quickly. "Kayo-chin?"

"Nico-chan is the best!"

"Kayo chin, Nico-chan did do something bad to you!"

"No she didn't Rin-chan, she may have asked a first year student to call me but but! Her prank was the best."

"What did she do nya?"

"She gave me box that looks like yours, she told me it has something that I like. At first I didn't believe her until she gave me a reassuring smile so at that point I believed her and I am glad I did. What exploded out of the box was not powder, it was WHITE RICE! When it exploded she was gone immediately, but I felt heaven at that time. Wahh.. White rice is really the best!"

"Hm... well at least she didn't harm you Kayo-chin. I was so worried nya!" Rin hugged her best friend and Hanayo hugged her back. Both of them sat at the bench and held hands. Rin laid her lhead on Hanayo's shoulder while Hanayo laid her head above Rin's. "Nyaa.. You are so warm Kayo-chin! I'm so happy you are safe nya!"

The two stayed at the bench and continued to cuddle.

* * *

The other members are at the clubroom, constructing a plan on how to counter Nico. While doing that so, Maki received a text from Nico. It said there 'what is the opposite of break?'

'Nico-chan this is stupid I won't be fooled by you. '

'Answer please. This is not a joke.'

'Then. the answer is fix. How can I believe you saying that?.'

'Good girl, then what is the opposite for sad?'

'Happy.'

'opposite for dark?'

'light.' after her last message, Nico didn't reply back. She wondered why she asked these questions. Maki just stared at her phone, waiting for her reply. _'_ _Mou! Why am I waiting for her reply? Am I expecting_ _something_ _from her?_ ' 'Where are you?'

'A very high place, it has a very beautiful view. It's really windy out here.'

When she received that message, she already knew here Nico was. She stood up and went to where Nico was, at the rooftop. The other members were surprised to this action; none of them was able to respond to what just happened. Maki ran and ran until she reached the rooftop. She opened the door and there she saw Nico's figure. Nico turned around to see her visitor. Maki was overwhelmed by the view she was seeing. Nico was like an angel that has descended from heaven. The bright colors of the sunset were illuminating her beauty. Nico caught her staring. She smirked at her and called her name. She shouted Maki's name numerous times but the tomato girl didn't respond. She just stood there like a pool, still staring at Nico.

Nico went to her bag and took a water gun. She fired the water gun directly at Maki's face to wake up her up from her dream. Seeing the wet Maki made Nico flustered.

"Nico-chan, you idiot. Why do all the pranks? I understand since it is April fools. Rin tried to trick me with a pen earlier but she failed to, even Honoka. Your pranks are out of this world and also, idiotic."

"Well, I am out of this world too you know." Nico smiled at her. "Maki-chan, last question; what is the opposite of I hate you?"

"I-I love you."

"I love you too Maki-chan!" Nico grinned at her. Maki then realized what she told Nico. She got fooled, big time.

"N-Nico-chan, you idiot. I can't believe you were also able to fool me. W-well, its not like what I said was a lie. I-I do love you Nico-chan, idiot." Maki pouted.

"Why is my tomato princess pouting? You look so cute though!"

"Idiot. Why did you grope Nozomi and slap her butt? You could have done that to me instead."

"That was prank and plus, good thing I got away without being groped. I only slapped her but so the pipe bomb would explode and have an effect, which is the smell of rotten eggs." Nico smirked at her. "So, do you want to be groped here right now?"

"N-no! Nico-chan you pervert."

"Whaaat! How am I the pervert here? That was a payback for Nozomi. Well if you want some service then you can ride me." Nico winked at Maki. Maki just blushed.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the clubroom**.

"I wonder where Maki went." Umi asked

"What if Nico I pranking her right now?!" Honoka panicked.

"Maki is with Nico right now, apparently they are currently making out." Nozomi pulled out the card and showed it to them. "We should leave them be for now. We can talk about this online. We should kick Nico at our group chat first then add her back after she receives her punishment.

Okay!" was everyone's response.

* * *

 **Next day at the clubroom**

"Good morning guys! Had fun yesterday? Why did you guys kick me out of the group chat? That's cruel" Nico said as she opened the door of their clubroom. Everyone glared at Nico except for Maki, who was focusing on reading her book. "Well, Bye for no-"

"Nicocchi, you are not going anywhere." Nozomi groped Nico before she was able to leave. They tied up Nico on a chair and surrounded her.

"Nozomi-chan, the drink is ready nya!" Rin told her while she gave the drink to Nozomi.

"You had a lot of fun pranking all of us. It's payback time." Eli said to her with a menacing voice.

"Nico." Nico became stiff when she heard Umi's scary voice." You have been a really bad girl.." Umi glared her to death. Nico gulped and was getting scared af.

"M-maki, help me!" Maki took a glance at her but just smirked at her. "MAKI!"

"Endure this and I might reward something nice for you, Nico-chan." Maki smirked again

"Drink your medicine Nico-chan, it might help you" Honoka said. Honoka, Nozomi, Umi, Rin, and Eri were surrounding Nico while Maki, Hanayo and Kotori stayed at the table.

"Is it okay to let them proceed on what they are doing?" Hanayo asked.

"I think its okay since I had a nice time yesterday. I really have to thank Honoka for making that joke up. Hahahaha."

They bullied Nico until the end of the day.

The end.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

 **At the clinic**

' _Umi-chan really looks cute when she sleeps.'_ After hearing Honoka's shocking not-so-true news about her being pregnant. Kotori brushed Umi's bangs and caressed Umi's face. She went closer to Umi's face and there she saw the features of the Blue-haired girl " _Umi-chan is so cute!_ " Kotori was busy staring at Umi up close that she didn't notice the sleeping girl was already awake.

"K-kotori." Umi said in a quiet voice while blushing. Kotori instantly pulled away from her. Umi sat up and looked at her friend, still staring at her. "K-kotori is there something on my face?"

"You are really cute Umi-chan!" Kotori tackled Umi at the bed and hugged her, with Kotori on top and Umi at the bottom. Kotori went down to Umi's face and gave Umi a peck on the lips. Kotori smiled at her seductively. Umi blushed and could not find words that can describe her current situation. "Umi-chan what Honoka said earlier was a lie. She was joking."

"A joke?" Umi sighed in relief. "I thought It was real, I was so worried and scared at the same time.

"Well no need to get scared now Umi-chan because I'm here with you."

Umi continued being Kotori's pillow.

* * *

 **At the Student Council Room**

Eli had told Nozomi what happened to her. Nozomi smiled at her unhappy Russian sitting at the chair. "Elicchi, I still love you even if you smell."

"N-Nozomi! B-but it's embarrassing! Out of people it would be you to find me like this." Eli blushed and covered her face. Nozomi went over her and took her hands.

"Elicchi, I don't care if you smell like this now, well this is Nico's doing anyway, blame her. I still love you even if you are like this, my Intelligent, cute Elichika." Nozomi gave Eli a kiss on the forehead. "You are really cute when you blush Elicchi."

"Nozomi, don't tease me and help me with this."

"I'll help you but you'll give me an award okay?"

"Then, we'll go and get some parfait on our way home. Is that okay? A date after school."

"Yup, sounds good to me. I'll go to the clinic and get a new skirt for you. Strip for me later Elicchi." Nozomi winked at Eli and left the room.

The end. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

Author's note: Seems like you reached the end. Lol XD This fanfic has so many crappy jokes and pranks dunno I suck at writing :c Don't bully me xD Lol. I know the story sucks T_T /cries

Truth is, I was planning on posting this last April 2 but failed to since I had a lot of distractions. I wrote this fanfic on the middle of the night xD

Reviews are welcomed xD No harsh words please ^_^ lol :3


End file.
